


Call me by my name

by 13FluffyTears (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, byakuran fluff crack i was forced to do it no regrets, im actually still on hiatus but my friend rlly wanted it, katekyo hitman reborn he is serious take him seriously, this is what happens when you consult friends at 1am for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/13FluffyTears
Summary: Byakuran was a man who always enjoyed watching people's reactions. This time was no different.





	Call me by my name

Wearing a serious expression, Byakuran said in a grave manner: "I have an important declaration to make."

In a long rectangular table, both powerful and important leaders were gathered. Receiving an emergency call, and then seeing the usually cheery white-haired male turn serious, their anxieties rose.

What kind of threat were they to deal with?

"The truth is ..."

Breaths were held, and beads of sweat formed in anticipation.

"My name now is Fluffy W. Mallows~" Byakuran smiled brightly; proud and smug.

"..."

"I called all of you here to let you know this new address. Please don't forget it~"

And with that, Byakuran ignored the dumbfounded expressions of his colleagues, and made his out.

"Bye bye~ See you in the next meeting! Fluffy out~"

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who really wanted Byakuran to introduce himself with that name.


End file.
